The Downside to Communal Showers
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Beca tries to take a shower, but things get awkward when Chloe decides to use the shower right next to her.


When Beca got to the showers, she saw that they were completely empty. This fact made her very happy. Usually there were other people taking a shower with her, meaning that she would have to deal with other people seeing her naked, making things awkward with conversation, or trying to have sex and not really caring who else hears it. However, today no one else could be seen. Beca also realized that she could pick any shower she wanted. She looked around and chose the shower in the corner of the room. Most people avoided it because it was out of the way, the towel rack was broken meaning anyone who used it would have to put theirs on the floor, and this one time someone drilled a peephole into it. However, what only a few people knew, was that the shower was always in pristine shape because no one ever used it. Beca was perfectly happy to leave her towel on the floor because it was just so clean. As for the peephole, well that had been filled up long ago. At least that was what the administration told everybody.

Beca hung her robe outside the shower and got inside. She put her shampoo in the corner. It was part of a gift basket all the Bellas had gotten for Christmas. Or at least that was what Chloe told her. When Beca had asked the other Bellas, they didn't know what she was talking about. Regardless, the shampoo was nice and it smelled of lavender. She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature until it was just right. She then wet her hair. Another advantage to having the showers all to yourself was that Beca could take as much time as she wanted. She started to hum a few bars of Titanium. That song had been stuck in her head all week, since the Bellas had to sing it at their next competition. Beca didn't mind, since she liked Titanium. She kept humming, eventually starting to sing a few words. She was so caught up in singing, that she almost didn't notice someone walk into the showers. Someone who was also singing Titanium. It was Chloe.

Beca stopped singing instantly. She worried that Chloe might have heard her. She thought about it for a moment. She had stopped singing as soon as Chloe had got in and she had been singing too. Maybe she didn't hear her. Beca then began to worry about the likelihood of Chloe spotting her. Beca was in the shower, and even Chloe wouldn't be so weird as to barge into a shower just to see who was in there. Scratch that. Maybe she was. _Relax_. Bella told herself. The only thing Chloe could see of her was her bathrobe, which, being issued by the university, was practically identical to everyone else's bathrobe. Even with Chloe's obsession with Beca, there was no way that she had somehow managed to memorize what her bathrobe had looked like. Suddenly the shower curtain was pulled aside. "Hey Beca. I thought I noticed your bathrobe."

Beca rushed to push the curtain back into place. "Get out!"

"Sorry, sorry," said Chloe. "I'm still getting used to this boundaries thing."

Chloe left Beca's shower and went back to her own, which was right next to Beca's. "Chloe?"

"Yeah," said Chloe.

"Uh, remember that thing about boundaries?" said Beca.

"I do," said Chloe. "What about it? I'm all the way over here."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah but...never mind."

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?" said Chloe.

"What is it?" said Beca.

"Is that a birthmark?" said Chloe.

"What are you talking about?" said Beca.

"That spot on your waist," said Chloe. "You know, that one above your-"

"Chloe, boundaries," said Beca.

"Alright, just trying to bond," said Chloe.

Beca went back to her shower, trying to ignore Chloe, which wasn't that hard. For the most part, Chloe kept to herself, which was unusual. Beca went back to her shower. She finished getting her hair back and was about to start with the shampoo, when she heard Chloe start singing again.

 **You shout it out,**  
 **But I can't hear a word you say**

 **I'm talking loud, not saying much**  
 **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**

Beca reached for her shampoo, tapping her foot to the music. Chloe apparently heard it. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh no, that wasn't because of the music," said Beca. "I was trying to squash a spider. Not that your singing isn't good or anything."

"Okay," said Chloe. "Hey, didn't you say Titanium was your favorite song?"

"I mean I like it," said Beca. "But it's not my favorite."

"You were the one who suggested we sing it next week?" said Chloe.

"Well it's a good song." Beca poured the shampoo in her hand.

"You got that right," said Chloe.

"Yeah." Beca began rubbing the shampoo in her hair. "Well back to my shower."

"Hey, do you want to practice?" said Chloe.

"What?" said Beca.

"We've got to sing it next week," said Chloe. "Why don't we sing it since we're here?"

Beca thought about it for a moment. "Alright."

"Good." Beca and Chloe both cleared her throats.

 **You shout it out,**  
 **But I can't hear a word you say**  
 **I'm talking loud, not saying much**  
 **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**  
 **You shoot me down, but I get up**

While at first Beca found it awkward, she found herself getting into the performance. She knew this song by heart and practically didn't need to practice. Soon was letting the music flow through her. She didn't even notice that she had shampooed her hair three times.

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
** **Fire away, fire away**  
 **Ricochet, you take your aim**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**

Beca was now dancing, tapped her foot against the floor and drumming her hands on the showerhead. Chloe could hear her, and even though they were separated by a shower wall, Beca could tell she was smiling. Beca wouldn't tell Chloe this, but she was having more fun than she had had in weeks.

 **You shout it out,**  
 **But I can't hear a word you say**  
 **I'm talking loud, not saying much**  
 **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**  
 **You shoot me down, but I get up**

Beca had to admit that Chloe had a good singing voice. She always had a good singing voice, but the way it complemented her own was just amazing. Beca had to begrudgingly admit that the two of them worked great as a team. Sometimes she wondered if they could work together as a duo, forming their own band and taking the country by force.

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **Ricochet, you take your aim**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titan-**

Just then, Beca heard Chloe moan. "Oh god."

Beca stopped. She remembered a time when Chloe told her that Titanium was her...ahem...lady jam. "Chloe?"

"Did I say that out loud?" said Chloe.

"Chloe," said Beca. "Were you..."

"Oh look at the time," said Chloe. "Gotta go."

"You wear your watch in the shower?" said Beca.

"No, but I'm getting all pruny so it's been a while." Chloe ran out of the showers so fast that she had to come back in to get her robe. Beca quickly covered herself up with her hands and huddled in the corner so Chloe couldn't see her naked again. However, her elbow pushed up against the wall and soon Beca felt that part of the wall give out. She turned to see the peephole staring her right in the face.


End file.
